


Chinese Speech

by Dexiha



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Inspired by the presentation I'm gonna have about my friend 冯朴晙 today. In fact, the few Chinese sentences in the end are from my actual speech...Linkto tumblr post.





	Chinese Speech

* * *

“Test me!”

“What?!” 

“Test me! Help me with this, I need to know everything by heart and how could I do that if I don’t even know the vocabulary I’m going to use?”

“But.. I can’t do this subject, Drake, you know that…”

“So? You don’t have to know anything to test me, Potter!”

“Fine. But you owe me a thorough massage tonight.”

“Only if I pass this exam. Which I won’t unless you start helping me. Now!”

Harry snatches the notebook from Draco’s outstretched hands and skims over the paper. With a heavy sigh he sits back on his chair and tries to come up with a way to test his roommate on things he can’t even pronounce.

“Today, Potter.”

“Yes, I know, just give me some cred for trying to read Chinese. Yes, I know this is the simple part, cause it’s  _pinyin_ , but I also know you’ll get me fucked if I pronounce the tones wrong. Why did you even have to start learning this? What’s it good for?”

“First, work opportunities, both muggle and wizard. Second, if I hadn’t chosen to go to this university to do language studies I wouldn’t have been roomed with you and then I wouldn’t have been able to tell you how much I love you through the presentation I’m going to have about you tomorrow. In Chinese. SO you better hurry up and help me with this or the presentation won’t be perfect but it has to be perfect because it’s about you.”

Harry stares at Draco for a long moment.

“Wait… you’re saying… all this gibberish on this paper is things about me… that you’re gonna present to your classmates… because you  _love me?_ Why didn’t you tell me that sooner?”

“What? I did tell you to-”

“Not that, blondie, that other thing… that you…” he doesn’t finish his sentence for he has stridden up to stand in front of the other man and determinedly leans forward and kisses him.

“-love you.” Draco finishes for him when they break apart. “Yes, I thought it was obvious..”

“Hmm, maybe, maybe not, but it certainly is now.” Harry leans in for another, much more heated kiss, and soon the studying of Characters and Pronunciation of  _wǒ xǐhuān tā, yīnwèi tā tiánměi shànliáng. Tā guānxīn tārén, tā xióngxīn bóbó. Wǒ xǐhuān tā shì tā, tā bùxiǎng chéngwéi tā bùshì de rén_ all forgotten. 

* * *

 


End file.
